Wolfgar Hunters
by Arikashika5985
Summary: team jet finds a wolfgar in need but they have trouble when they run into the hunters. the hunters want the wolfgar's fur to either sell for high price or just to do anything with it. shiro has difficulties trusting team jet fully. will team jet be able to keep the wolfgar safe or will shiro be left alone to suffer?


Ch. 1

Team J.E.T walked through the space station. It was huge to say the least. They took in all the sights of this place and got bored rather quickly. Kaz groaned in frustration looking out into space.

The people in the space station suddenly started screaming out of nowhere. Kaz turned around in time to see someone in a smelly cloak running towards the spaceships. These weird looking people along with a couple humans chased after the kid.

"What do you think that's all about?" Diego asked following the group as they vanished from sight.

"Dunno… hey! Where's Kaz?" Myron asked skimming the area, but didn't see the blue haired kid anywhere.

"That Kaz… he just can't sit still for too long," Fiona groaned, shaking her head.

Kaz actually ran after those guys chasing the kid. It didn't take him long to find them when he heard someone scream out in pain by a spaceship with a wolf head inside a crescent moon on the side. He ran over there and saw that the kid's cloak had been torn off and these two weird looking creatures holding onto his arms with a twist.

The boy had blond hair that hugged his cheeks. The two creatures had forced the kid on his knees. Kaz got closer and shouted, "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Huh? Oh a fellow Earthling. Just in time to join the party," said the man in front of the boy.

"Party? Hey, you haven't answered my question!" Kaz yelled, slashing his arm in the air.

"*Sigh* very well then," the man huffed out. "This brat is a Wolfgar and they are nasty creature's that should be purged from this universe. He may look like a human now, but he's a wolf underneath, a rare wolf blood line. Would you like to help us out with this mutt?" The man clutched the boy's hair and moved his head around. The boy whimpered like a dog as Kaz saw tears staining the kid's cheeks.

"What?! No, I came out here to race but I won't let you hurt someone!" Kaz shouted as his team caught up to him.

"Kaz, what's going on?" Fiona asked, huffing for breath.

"Will you brats leave now and let us do our job?" asked one of the dragon-human-jellyfish things. "If you're not going to help us on this hunt… then get out of here!" The thing pushed down on the boy's shoulder, causing him to just about scream.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Kaz shouted getting closer.

"Tsukikage!" the boy shouted as a blue robot appeared from the spaceship and threw a couple smoke bombs at the ground around them. The dragon mixed things let go of the boy to cover their mouths to cough.

Kaz saw the boy run out of the smoke with the blue robot close beside him. Team J.E.T ran after the kid as soon as they saw him run off.

"Hey! Hey wait up!" Kaz shouted seeing the boy ahead of him holding onto his left arm as he ran. "Wait up!"

The boy turned into the gift shop and ran into the restrooms. The boys ran in there while Fiona had to wait outside the door.

"Hey, wait up," Kaz huffed, out of exhausted.

"Leave me alone," the boy's voice came from the third stall.

"What's going on here anyway?" Myron asked standing in front of the stall door.

"Leave me alone… unless… wait you guys are Earthlings right?" the boy asked, looking out of the crack between the hinge and the door.

"That's right," Diego answered. "We won't hurt you. We're friendly, really."

"*Sniff* that's what the last Earthling I ran into said… and what do I get… a knife repeatedly stabbed in my back," the boy told them. "Leave me alone unless you want my fur like those other guys."

"We don't want your fur… wait a second… fur?" Kaz asked confused.

"I'm a Wolfgar remember? Whenever I become overly frustrated I'll transform and freeze everything in sight and destroying everything in sight as well," the boy explained. "All I want is to be left alone. I want to find my mother and I don't want to transform and put others in danger."

"I understand but you need help kid," Diego told him.

"Let us help you," Myron said softly.

"Please kid. We can help you if you'll let us," Kaz said placing a hand on the stall door.

"My name is not kid. It's Shiro Sutherland," he told them. "Why does it sound like you guys believe me?"

"Because we do," Kaz told him.

"I guess not all Earthlings were told the stories about Wolfgars, then," Shiro thought.

"Listen, before we actually came into space our coach warned us about Wolfgars and people that hunt Wolfgars," Kaz told him softly. "I don't believe the stories he told us. I want to find out for myself if a Wolfgar really is bloodthirsty… or if they are just like us."

"B…blood… thirsty?" Shiro stuttered in fear. "Blood…thirsty? GO AWAY!"

"I'm sorry, Shiro. That's just what my coach told us," Kaz apologized. "I didn't mean anything by that."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Shiro shouted.

"Hey, I don't believe a single word of that 'bloodthirsty' crap!" Kaz yelled. "I'm serious here! I don't believe those stories! Please let us help you!"

Shiro stayed silent for a while. He looked at his twisted up arm still throbbing in pain as he sat down on the tile floor. He reached inside his shirt and pulled out a silver locket. He pressed the little blue button as it opened like two wings.

"Mother," he thought as he stared at the picture of his mother and the dog stood beside her.

"Shiro?" Myron asked softly.

"Can… can I really trust you guys?" Shiro asked, sniffling a bit. "There's a girl in your group too right? Can I really trust you?"

"Of course you can trust us," Kaz told him after a while. "I promise right here that I won't turn on you. I'd never do that."

"Although we might argue sometimes but… if we ever say something that really hurts… we never mean it," Myron told him.

"What do you say, Shiro? Will you let us help you?" Diego asked gently.

"Can any of you reset an arm? Twist it back into place?" Shiro asked as he stood up. He slowly opened the stall door to see the three Earthling boys more clearly.

"I'm not sure. I mean I've never done that before to be honest," Diego told him scratching the back of his head. The Earthlings let out a small, un-noticeable gasp when they saw the Wolfgar's left arm. It was twisted all the way around and snapped in two.

"Sorry dude. We've never done that before. Maybe we can find someone who has," Kaz told him with a smile.

"It's no use. No one will help me out… except you guys I guess," Shiro told them as they exited the restrooms.

"That took a while. Are you okay?" Fiona asked the blond who was holding his arm again. Shiro shook his head as he looked around.

"Nothing good comes when others are around me," Shiro thought to himself. He followed the four Earthlings to their J.E.T. bus.

"No offense… but this things…well it looks like junk," Shiro said softly.

"None taken. I agree with you there, Shiro," Kaz smiled to him. "Come on in for a bit and if you would like us to try to reset your arm we can try it in here." Shiro seemed at a loss for words. He never knew anyone like this… that is willing to help a Wolfgar even though they've been told the stories about them.

Shiro followed the earthlings into the bus as the door closed. He sat down in a seat as he laid his twisted arm on the table in front of him. That told the team that he was still asking them to try to reset his arm.

"This might hurt a lot, you know that right?" Diego asked before placing his hands on the table next to the twisted up arm.

"I've been through worse," Shiro told him calmly.

"Okay then," Diego sighed softly as he took the Wolfgar's arm in both hands. "Ready?" Shiro nodded as he took a deep breath. Diego twisted his arm back around and realigned it with the rest of his bone. Shiro didn't scream like he wanted to.

Fiona splinted the Wolfgar's arm and made a sling for him. "Are you alright?" she asked in concern.

"Y-yeah. Thanks," Shiro stuttered a little at the pain but calmed down.

"No problem. Hey why don't you stay with us for tonight? I mean, until we know for sure that whatever those things were are not here anymore," Kaz said with glee, almost jumping through the roof of the bus.

"Settle down Kaz. Don't break the bus any more than it already is," Fiona groaned. "But yeah, he's right. Shiro you should stay here until those things are gone."

"What were they anyway?" Myron asked.

"They are Dragmars. The only thing that can sniff out a Wolfgar and tell the difference between humans and Wolfgars," Shiro told them. The little blue robot beeped a little to the blond boy. "Okay, fine Tsukikage. Only one night."

Team J.E.T let out a sigh of relief once he said that. It was like they won a little debate with the wolfgar. But once they went to bed… something happened in the Wolfgar's dreams. Something he never wanted to go through.


End file.
